Perfect Match, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Perfect Match and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing!' '' 'Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ' Chapter One: True Love, Guaranteed Choices '''Choice 1 * Female. * Male. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Kai." Choice 3 (Female) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 4 (Female) * Amethyst Aurora (20��) * Raven * Honey Blonde * Scarlet * Medium Curly * Wavy Ombre * Short Bob Choice 5 (Female) * Be My Valentine (20��) * Monochrome * Ocean Drive Choice 3 (Male) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 4 (Male) * Blue Crush (15��) * Midnight * Gold * Espresso Choice 5 (Male) * Bold Blazer (15��) * Navy Stripes * Relaxed Red Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 7 * You're so lucky! (No effect) * What's the catch? (No effect) * Is he a paid actor? (No effect) Choice 8 * Examine the card. (No effect) Choice 9 * Sounds amazing. Sign me up! (No effect) * I'll believe it when I see it! (No effect) * Hey, whatever gets me a date. (No effect) Choice 10 * Sounds like exactly what I need! (No effect) * Sounds like a sales pitch. (No effect) * Maybe you're my perfect match... (No effect) Choice 11 * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 * Look 4 * Look 5 * Look 6 Choice 12 - 23 are a series of questions that determine the personality of your "perfect match." They are divided up into four sets of three questions. Each set of three will choose a trait based off which of the two traits being chosen between you have two or three matching responses. The first three ask whether you want an mysterious or outgoing match. The second set of three determine if your match will be rebellious or sweet. The third set of three decides if your match will be humorous or sincere. And the last set of three picks if your match will be impulsive or logical. Due to the randomness of the questions within the sets the questions will be organized in alphabetical order under sets including the actual question asked along with the answers you can pick and the trait they favor. The answers may be in the same order as seen below or they may be in reverse order. Below they are listed in alphabetical order according to the trait they choose to help you easily pick the one you want. To help pick ''your perfect match's personality, a list is included with each set to show which traits aid in getting which type.'' Choices 12 through 14 (Mysterious or Outgoing) Mysterious (Activist, Artist, Dreamer, Joker, Outsider, Pioneer, Rebel, Scholar) Outgoing (Adventurer, Best Friend, Champion, Diplomat, Executive, Leader, Mediator, Romantic) One a road trip with your partner, you're prefer someone who... * Listen to music with you, taking in the scenery. (Mysterious) * Trades anecdotes and engages in lively conversation. (Outgoing) When traveling abroad, your perfect match would rather take you... * To explore ancient ruins, just the two of you. (Mysterious) * To a lively festival, bustling with locals. (Outgoing) You're mingling at a house party. Who are you more drawn to? * Someone away having more intimate, one-on-one conversations. (Mysterious) * Someone mingling with everyone in attendance. The life of the party. (Outgoing) You're on a first date. Which makes you want a second? * Being intrigued and left wanting more. (Mysterious) * Talking for hours about everything. (Outgoing) You're transported into a fantasy novel. Which character is more attractive? * A silent, formidable warrior, fighting evil from the shadows. (Mysterious) * A magnetic ruler, leading and inspiring people. (Outgoing) Your ideal match is... * Guarded at first. It takes time for them to open up. (Mysterious) * Open right away! They make the first move. (Outgoing) Choices 15 through 17 (Rebellious or Sweet) Rebellious (Activist, Adventurer, Champion, Executive, Joker, Leader, Outsider, Rebel) Sweet (Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Dreamer, Mediator, Pioneer, Romantic, Scholar) An ideal surprise date from your perfect match would be... * Skydiving over the coast of New Zealand. (Rebellious) * A cozy night in with a home cooked meal over candlelight. (Sweet) What is a better monument to your love? * Getting matching tattoos together. (Rebellious) * Carving your initials in a tree. (Sweet) Who do you imagine your partner hung out with in high school? * A rowdy bunch of outcasts. (Rebellious) * A close knit group of friends. (Sweet) Your favorite childhood playground is being torn down. Your perfect match... * Steals you a piece of it to keep forever. (Rebellious) * Takes you there for a farewell picnic. (Sweet) Your match appears in a dream with an animal companion. What kind is it? * A fierce, wild Hawk. (Rebellious) * A loyal, noble golden retriever. (Sweet) Your partner is facing an unbeatable enemy. What strategy do they use? * Fight dirty. (Rebellious) * Convince the enemy to become an ally. (Sweet) Choices 18 through 20 (Humorous or Sincere) Humorous (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Pioneer, Rebel) Sincere (Activist, Champion, Dreamer, Leader, Mediator, Outsider, Romantic, Scholar) Complete the sentence. My perfect match can always... * Make me laugh until I cry. (Humorous) * Say the right thing to comfort me when I'm down. (Sincere) What is your ideal lover's signature move on the dance floor? * Just having fun, dancing like no one is watching. (Humorous) * Slow dancing cheek-to-cheek. (Sincere) What would your ideal partner sing during a karaoke date? * A ridiculous theme song, just to tease you. (Humorous) * A love song dedicated to you. (Sincere) What would your perfect match give you for your birthday? * Something that's an inside joke between us. (Humorous) * Something they noticed you wanted but hadn't asked for.. (Sincere) You have to be apart for a few months. Your perfect match... * Sends your memes. (Humorous) * Sends you handwritten love letters. (Sincere) Your perfect match has just defeated a super villain. What do they do next? * Spout a witty catch phrase. (Humorous) * Righteously condemn the villain's actions. (Sincere) Choices 21 through 23 (Impulsive or Logical) Impulsive (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Champion, Dreamer, Outsider, Rebel, Romantic) Logical (Activist, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Leader, Mediator, Pioneer, Scholar) For their birthday party, your match would prefer... * A surprise party! (Impulsive) * A perfect day, planned meticulously. (Logical) How would your partner clear out a building full of zombies? * They charge in, guns blazing. (Impulsive) * They devise a brilliant plan and execute it flawlessly. (Logical) You're at a casino, and your partner is winning big. Why is that? * They take big risks, and it pays off. (Impulsive) * They're savvy and calculating, and play the odds. (Logical) Your date orders cocktails for you at a bar. Which do they choose? * The craziest, most original drink on the menu. (Impulsive) * A trendy new menu item that food critics are buzzing about. (Logical) Your perfect match is hosting a dinner party. They serve... * Whatever they're craving. (Impulsive) * Thoughtfully paired wine and entrees. (Logical) Your travel plans have fallen through. What does your partner do? * They point blindly to a map, and plan a new adventure on the fly. (Impulsive) * They have you covered no matter what, backup plan and all. (Logical) Choice 24 * Animal Lover (Animal Lover) * Massage Skills (Magic Tough) * Music Skills (Music to Your Ears) * Language Skills (Polyglot) Choice 25 * Animal Lover (12 ��) * Massage Skills (12 ��) * Music Skills (12 ��) * Language Skills (12 ��) * All of the Above (36 ��) * Nothing more The preference you chose in Choice 25 will not appear in-game. Choice 26 * This is just my type! (No effect) * Are you sure this type is the match for me? (No effect) Choice 27 * Aw, it's so sweet that you were worried for me! (No effect) * I can take care of myself, you know. (No effect) * You just wanted the dirt on this Mystery Company, huh? (No effect) Choice 28 * Examine them. (No effect) Choice 29 * It's going to be great! (No effect) * I'm still not sure about this... (No effect) * There better a money-back guarantee. (No effect) Choice 30 * Buy this item! (25 ��) (+Connection) * Wear your everyday clothes. (No effect) "This item!" is "Lovely Lace" if your character is female and "Smooth Criminal" if your character is male. Choice 31 * Give a welcoming smile. (No effect) * Freeze nervously! (No effect) Chapter Two: Match Made in Heaven Choices Suit and Tie ''if you purchased the premium outfit in the previous chapter. '''Choice 1' * I'm a catch! I've got this in the bag. (No effect) * Let's just see how the night goes... (No effect) Choice 2 * If I do my own thing, the right person will come along naturally. (+Connection) * It's good to put in the extra effort to find someone. (+Connection) "Must Love Dogs" if you chose "Animal Lover" in the previous chapter. Choice 3 * Watch Hayden pour the drinks. (No effect) Choice 4 * Hometown. (No effect) * Family. (No effect) * Darkest secrets. (No effect) Choice 5 * On the contrary... You're doing great. (+Connection) * Verdict's still out... (No effect) Choice 6 * Palau! (+Connection) * Cinque Terre! (+Connection) * Kyoto! (+Connection) "Off The Menu" if you chose "Language Skills" in the previous chapter. Choice 6 * But won't we get in trouble? (No effect) * Hell yes! We should do our own thing! (+Connection) +Connection. Choice 7 * Choose this look! (15��) * Choose this look (No effect) The diamond look is called "Executive Chic" if Hayden is male or "Urban Rose" if Hayden is female. The free outfit is called "Urban Class" if Hayden is male or "Uptown Chic" if Hayden is female. Hayden will wear "Executive Chic/Urban Rose" to formal events if you purchase it. "Virtuoso" if you chose "Music Skills" in the previous chapter. The following choices changes depending on your match type. Rebellious Haydens will take your character to an empty warehouse to view New York's skyline while sweet Haydens will take your character to a boat ride in the river. Choice 8 (Rebellious Trait) * Impressive. (+Connection) * I can do that. Easy! (+Connection) * But that's illegal! (No effect) Hidden Places. Choice 8 (Sweet Trait) * Hand those oars over. (No effect) * Let's see what you can do. (No effect) Reflections. Choice 9 (Massage Skills) * Sure, I'd love a massage. (+Connection) * I think I'll pass for now, but thanks. (No effect) In Capable Hands ''if you chose "Massage Skills" and the first option above. '''Choice 9 or 10 depending on choices (Rebellious Trait)' * Kiss Hayden. (+Connection) * Say that I agree. (No effect) Choice 9 or 10 depending on choices (Sweet Trait) * Kiss Hayden (+Connection) * Thank him/her for taking me here. (No effect) Choice 10 or 11 depending on choices * Extend your date with Hayden! (20��) * Decide to call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Why are you still single? (No effect) * What are you looking for in a perfect match? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * A serial monogamist. (No effect) * Casually dating and see what's out there. (No effect) * In a serious relationship with my Netflix subscription. (No effect) +Connection. Diamond Choice 3 * My soulmate is out there... Or maybe right next to me. (No effect) * There are probably multiple soulmates out there. (No effect) * It's better to be a whole individual, without any missing pieces. (No effect) Choice 11 or 12 depending on choices * I think this is the part where you kiss me. (+Connection) * It was great to meet you. (No effect) (Good Night) Diamond Choice 4 * I usually never do things like this. (No effect) * I go with the moment. (No effect) "At First Sight" if you chose to extend your date with Hayden. It's a Match. Choice 12 or 13 depending on choices * You're right. We should be cautious around Steve. (No effect) * Don't be too hard on Steve. People are better than you think. (No effect) Chapter Three: Where The Heart Is Choices Choice 1 *Buy this item! (25��) *Wear your everyday clothes. This outfit is called Hunter Green if you're a guy and Girboss if you're a girl. Choice 2 *My date. (No effect) *My friend. (No effect) *My perfect match. (No effect) Choice 3 *Nadia's art? (No effect) *Eros? (No effect) *Pineapples on pizza? (No effect) Choice 4 *This huge party? (No effect) *Nadia and Steve moving in together? (No effect) *Hayden? (No effect) Choice 5 *I don't think we've met! I'm Kai. (No effect) *You're talking to my date... (No effect) *Should I be jealous that Hayden is talking to such a beautiful woman? (No effect) Choice 6 *Thoughtful! (No effect) *Adorable! (No effect) *Excessive! (No effect) Choice 7 *Shake her hand. (No effect) *Hug her. (No effect) *Wave. (No effect) Choice 8 *Play Truth or Drink with Nadia and Damien! (18��) *Pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Why did you leave the NYPD? (No effect) *Why did you become a private investigator? (No effect) *Ever investigate someone for personal reasons? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Have you ever been in love? (No effect) *What type of person is your "perfect match"? (No effect) *What was your most regrettable hook-up? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *What's something you don't like about Steve? (No effect) *What's your worst fear? (No effect) *What's Steve like in the bedroom? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *How would you spend your last day on Earth? (No effect) *What's your worst dating experience? (No effect) *What do you like most about me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *No. (No effect) *Yes. (No effect) *I'll be taking a drink now. (No effect) "Salud" Choice 9 *Show off some moves! (No effect) *Pull Hayden close... (No effect) Choice 10 *Get some alone time with Hayden overlooking the city. (19��) *Stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Are you jealous? (No effect) *I think he's a little jealous of you... (No effect) *You two should be friends! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Great! (No effect) *An odd one. (No effect) *Really cute. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Do you think she's too nice? (No effect) *What do you think of her art career? (No effect) *Do you think she's better looking than me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Do you think we'll have that someday? (No effect) *I'm happy taking it slow, keeping it casual. (No effect) *Me and my soulmate are joining the circus. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Let's enjoy this view. (No effect) *Kiss me. (No effect) "Sweet Escape" Chapter Four: The Getaway Choices Choice 1 *Get out of the city for some R&R. *Bond as a group and all that lovey-dovey stuff. *Get some private time with Hayden... Choice 2 *Ask Dipper for a high-five! *Ask Dipper to lick Hayden's face! Choice 3 *The Wrangler (25��) *Wear your everyday clothes. Choice 4 *It's vibrand and busy. *It's got cool architecture. *I'm withholding judgment 'till I tase the food. Town Star if wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Lift my right leg. *Lift my left leg. Three-Legged Champs if you win the race Choice 6 *Move to the private suite for some time with Hayden! (20��) *Stay in normal suite. Diamond Choice 1 *Coffee. *Caramel. *Butterscotch. Diamond Choice 2 *The title of Dessert Champion! *All the dessert. *A kiss. Diamond Choice 3 *Definetly! I'm a proud tree-hugger. *I don't know. Both places have their perks. *No way. New York and I are kindred spirits. Diamond Choice 4 *I don't see why not. *I'm not sure. *What would your answer be? Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss him/her. *Hold Hayden close. Diamond Choice 6 *I want you. *Let's take it slow. Choice 8 *Nadia's right. Sounds like a pretty epic getaway. *I don't remember much from high school days either. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Hold on. *Let it go. Choice 10 *Kiss Hayden behind the waterfall. *Kiss Hayden underwater. *Splash water at Hayden playfully. Choice 11 *That was amazing. *I'm pretty sure I've heard better. Choice 12 *How do you really feel about Nadia? *Break Nadia's heart, and I'll break you. Chapter 5: Home Again Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Perfect Match